


Whosoever Be He Worthy

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [36]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AoU inspired but no spoilers for AoU, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine vs Mjolnir, Super Short Fic, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had been quietly fascinated by Mjolnir for years; he’d watched the YouTube footage of all those people trying to pull it out of a ditch in New Mexico God knew how many times, but somehow Thor managed to swing it around like it weighed as much as an umbrella.</p><p>Super short fic about Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whosoever Be He Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short but I wrote it after I saw AoU for the second time and I didn't want it to just gather dust on my laptop.   
> If I actually see through all of these ideas culminating in my head then this should be the first of a few AoU-inspired fics, but I promise you there are absolutely no spoilers for Age of Ultron in this story.

Blaine had been quietly fascinated by Mjolnir for years; he’d watched the YouTube footage of all those people trying to pull it out of a ditch in New Mexico God knew how many times, but somehow Thor managed to swing it around like it weighed as much as an umbrella. Obviously, he had no desire to ask Thor if he could try lifting it so they could all laugh at him, so he’d put that thought aside. In fact, Blaine had side-lined that thought so effectively that it didn’t even cross his mind until after it had already happened.

Blaine hadn’t been surprised when he’d gone downstairs at seven that morning to find the main room empty. Judging by the carefully constructed pyramid of empty beer cans on the coffee table that hadn’t been there the previous evening (Clint’s work, no doubt), the Avengers had stayed up long after Blaine had gone to bed. Honestly, he’d be surprised if any of them surfaced before ten. That was fine for them, of course, but he had to be in class in just over an hour and he still hadn’t remembered where he’d left his essay.

Absently, Blaine picked up the paperweight with one hand and started rifling through the pile of papers in the middle of the table with the other. He could practically hear Pepper tutting at him in his head for being so disorganised. She’d probably find a way to fit in something along the lines of ‘you’re just like your father’ too, knowing Pepper. Wait – that wasn’t a paperweight. Since when had his dad even used paperweights? More importantly, how had he not realised what it was when he’d picked it up?

Blaine twirled Mjolnir a few times and swung it through the air experimentally. In hindsight, it really wasn’t as heavy as he’d anticipated. It was actually pretty well-balanced and fairly light and holy shit he’d lifted Mjolnir.

The floorboard creaked; Blaine’s head snapped up. Clint watched him with wide eyes, his mouth agape. Blaine held the stare awkwardly as he set Mjolnir back down where he’d found it.   

“You just…” Clint paused and tilted his head to the side. “How-”

“Uh…” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

“How did you-” Clint shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m…” Blaine gestured over his shoulder. “I’m gonna… yeah.”

Blaine turned quickly and took the stairs before Clint could formulate a coherent sentence.

He didn’t really need that essay anyway.


End file.
